please don't ask me
by puppynatsume16
Summary: my first fanfic in this acc...in this story, Mikan is smart but poor...Natsume on the other hand was a rich, spoiled kid and the vocalist of Stained Black Heart...he's the school hearthrob...and becoz of our brunette's clumsiness they accidentally met...
1. Unexpected

this is my first fanfic in this account...a story about music, love and problems to go through when being inlove...two people who were destined to meet and were meant to be together...this story was inspired ny a book i read...so i hope you guyz like it to...review me please...NxM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm so sick of feeling this way,  
so sick of your stupid lies.  
why can't i find the one,  
who won't make me cry.

She was rushing to highschool building, for she was late for her first class. She didn't quite watched where she was going...when...

"Hey watch where your going polkadots?!" She saw crimson orbs looking at her...she was on top of him...She couldn't say a damn word for she was mesmirized by his beautiful eyes.

After the long silence...

" So when are you planning to get off me??? Maybe after staring you could finally feast on my body...since you have'nt even apologized yet." He teased... Laughter was heard.

She came back to her senses..."Huh?! What?! Oh no!"

"That was a good one Natsume!" He's friends laughed.

"Hn" He smirked " Thanks guys. So little girl, mind getting off me nowor should I wipe first that drool coming from your mouth." He continued to tease.He's friends bursted out laughing again.

She quickly stood up, he followed mith a smirk on his face. Her eyes got teary as she slapped him hard on the face..."PERVERT!!!!" She yelled as she ran.

He was left dumbfounded by her actions. "What just happened? Doesn't she know me? She's really different...Hmmm...That's interesting!" He thought.

Meanwhile...

"Mikan you BAKA! What's wrong with you now?" A raven-haired girl stood outside a cubicle door.

She cried so hard. She felt so embarrassed. "Ihate that guy! Who the hell was he? PERVERT! That stupid jerk! I hope I"ll never see him again!" She thought in rage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you finally met the school hearthrob huh?" Her friend said with a monotonous tone.

"School Hearthrob?! HIM?! That PERVERTED BASTARD?!" The brunette shouted in shock.

"Yup. He's the one...you know the vocalist of "Black Stained Heart", he's the school rich kid. He's name is "Natsume Hyuuga".But He's two years older than us ao that's why maybe you haven't heard or seen him around. But every girl in campus knows him. He supposed to have graduated 2 years ago but he refuses to do so." Hotaru said coldly.

"What?! Hotaru are you sure?!"...She said as she scratched her head. "Oh well, I don't care! I never plan to see him again anyway!" She retorted..."But then again...those eyes. I can't seem to forget them.. THey felt so cold but if you look at them closely, you can feel warmth and sadness..." She seemed lost in her thoughts


	2. Realizing

CHAPTER II 

Later that day...Natsume was searching the whole school for someone...

"Mikan-Sakura...the school's scholar and the local smart kid. She's a 2nd year in the high school department. Why haven't I've noticed her before? I need to see her again...those eyes! She's really different...He thought as he rushed along the corridors.

Meanwhile at the Sakura Tree...

A brunette was sitting recalling what happened earlier...

_Flashback.  
She was rushing to highschool building, for she was late for her first class. She didn't quite watched where she was going...when..._

_"Hey watch where your going polkadots?!" She saw crimson orbs looking at her...she was on top of him...She couldn't say a damn word for she was mesmirized by his beautiful eyes._

_After the long silence..._

_" So when are you planning to get off me??? Maybe after staring you could finally feast on my body...since you have'nt even apologized yet." He teased... Laughter was heard._

_She came back to her senses..."Huh?! What?! Oh no!"_

_"That was a good one Natsume!" He's friends laughed._

_"Hn" He smirked " Thanks guys. So little girl, mind getting off me nowor should I wipe first that drool coming from your mouth." He continued to tease.He's friends bursted out laughing again._

_She quickly stood up, he followed mith a smirk on his face. Her eyes got teary as she slapped him hard on the face..."PERVERT!!!!" She yelled as she ran._

_End of Flashback..._

_"Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's a jerk...A PERVERT! He's insensitive!"_ She thought to herself.

Then, he's features flashed through her mind..._"But I have to admit though...He's gorgeous!...Huh?! What am I thinking? No he's not...He's an insensitive jerk! And besides I"ll never see him again. It was just a coincidence that we met and he's 2years older than me...it's impossible for us to meet again, so why should I even care?"_ She fought with her thought not noticing that she's been saying everything out loud...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch Hotaru!!! What did you do that for?!" She cried

"Your talking to yourself again BAKA." She said emotionlessly..."Oh, by the way...have you heard the news?"

"Huh?! News?" She faced her bestfriend with a confused face.

"Yeah BAKA... Hyuuga's looking for you!"

"WHAT?! What the hell does he want from me? Don't tell me he's asking for an apology...Well, if he wants one, he's not getting any! That pervert." She retorted.

"Well I think you better think of an apology quick...'cause here he comes." She said pointing at the panting guy approaching them...

He's been searching all day for her...curiously, why does he have to go in so much trouble just for an apology...hmmmm...

"Huh?! Really?! Hide me Hotaru, quick!" She panicked.

"Hey Polkadots! Stop panicking! I'm not here to eat you or something! I just want to talk...and get that apology!" He said still panting.

"APOLOGY?!" She retorted.

"What the heck will I apologize for, pervert?!"

"Hmmp...Hey! What are you getting mad about little girl..You should atleast apologize for bumping into me...You were heavy you know!" He smirked...

"Oh!!!! So the famous Natsume Hyuuga wants an apology eh...Well fine then..." She said sarcastically. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you an insensitive pervert! A spoiled rich kid who doesn't seem to care of what other people feels because he thinks he's all that and he wants to brag to everyone what an asswhole he really is..." After her sermon she quickly ran...

He was left alone...stunned of her words_..."Mikan..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**tnx for those who reviewed my 1st chapter...here goes chap2...**

**xoxo...c",$**


	3. Stalker?

**well i want to upload this new chap early since...welll...i got a little bit excited...hehe...hope you like this new chap...reviews please...flames are accepted...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER III**

Later that afternoon...

The school bell rang...Everyone rushed outside their classroom doors...

Mikan heard motorcycles and yells outside of the building. It was some seniors, obviously the rich kids, in their motorcycles(namely, Natsume and his band).

"Hey Nat! Is there practice today?! I'm a bit tired, can we skip and just practice tomorrow?!" One of his bandmates asked.

"Okay! No practice! I'm not in the mood anyway!" All he thought about that whole day was Mikan and what she told him.

It was already late when Mikan started to walk home from school. She was researching for a project in the library. (In this story, Mikan is kinda smart but poor...and Natsume is the rich one...okay?????) She took her normal route home when she began to have a feeling that someone's following her...

she turned around...

"You?! What the hell do you want?!" She yelled getting angry at him.

"Hey! Wait! What are you getting mad about princess?! I'm just trying to get home." He said defensively.

"Home?! Stop kidding me you pervert! You don't normally take this route home! And why are you walking? Where's your wheels?!" She teased.

"Hmm.." He smirked. "You seem to know a lot about me polkadots! You stalking me or something?!" He teased back. At this, she blushed.

"Err...You wish pervert! Me?! Stalking you?! As if...who's the one who looked fo9r me around the whole campus all day, huh?! And all because of a stupid aplogy? I don't think so... It seems your the one who's stalking BAKA!" She smirked.

He suddenly approuched her and grabbed her by the waist...

"What if I am stalking you HONEY..." He grins evilly..."Aren't yoy scared that you have someone following you aroung?" He whispered to her ear as he pulled her closer to him... She blushed hard at this...She pushed him back...

"Get your hands off me you PERVERT!" She pushed him hard and she ran as fast as she can away from him.

He, on the other hand just watched her retreating back with a smirk painted on his face...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**for my classmates...sorry if this wasn't the story about Zarah...hehe...i'm waiting for kuyah to type it...haaaayyyy...sooo long...**

**hehe...anyway...please just read this one...**


	4. surprised HONEY?

**tnx for the review guys...here's another chap...soory if my chaps are kinda short...i'll make them longer next time...xoxo...c",$**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER IV**

That night...

MIKAN'S POV

_Flashback...  
It was already late when Mikan started to walk home from school. She was researching for a project in the library. (In this story, Mikan is kinda smart but poor...and Natsume is the rich one...okay?????) She took her normal route home when she began to have a feeling that someone's following her..._

_She turned around..._

_"You?! What the hell do you want?!" She yelled getting angry at him._

_"Hey! Wait! What are you getting mad about princess?! I'm just trying to get home." He said defensively._

_"Home?! Stop kidding me you pervert! You don't normally take this route home! And why are you walking? Where's your wheels?!" She teased._

_"Hmm.." He smirked. "You seem to know a lot about me polkadots! You stalking me or something?!" He teased back. At this, she blushed._

_"Err...You wish pervert! Me?! Stalking you?! As if...who's the one who looked fo9r me around the whole campus all day, huh?! And all because of a stupid aplogy? I don't think so... It seems your the one who's stalking BAKA!" She smirked._

_He suddenly approached her and grabbed her by the waist..._

_"What if I am stalking you HONEY..." He grins evilly..."Aren't yoy scared that you have_ _someone following you aroung?" He whispered to her ear as he pulled her closer to him... She blushed hard at this...She pushed him back..._

_"Get your hands off me you PERVERT!" She pushed him hard and she ran as fast as she can away from him._

_He, on the other hand just watched her retreating back with a smirk painted on his face..._

_End of flashback..._

"That stupid pervert! How dare he touch me like that?!" She said as she remembered what happened earlier..."Then stop thinking about him already.."Her mind told her.."I can't stop thinking about him..." "And why is that?!" "I don't know...there just something about him that I can't forget..." "Don't tell me you've fallen for him?" "ERR...me? fall for him?...NEVER! I'll never fall for him..." "So stop thinking about him..." She fought with her thoughts as she struggled to sleep.

NATSUME'S POV

_Flashback...  
It was already late when Mikan started to walk home from school. She was researching for a project in the library. (In this story, Mikan is kinda smart but poor...and Natsume is the rich one...okay?????) She took her normal route home when she began to have a feeling that someone's following her..._

_she turned around..._

_"You?! What the hell do you want?!" She yelled getting angry at him._

_"Hey! Wait! What are you getting mad about princess?! I'm just trying to get home." He said defensively._

_"Home?! Stop kidding me you pervert! You don't normally take this route home! And why are you walking? Where's your wheels?!" She teased._

_"Hmm.." He smirked. "You seem to know a lot about me polkadots! You stalking me or something?!" He teased back. At this, she blushed._

_"Err...You wish pervert! Me?! Stalking you?! As if...who's the one who looked fo9r me around the whole campus all day, huh?! And all because of a stupid aplogy? I don't think so... It seems your the one who's stalking BAKA!" She smirked._

_He suddenly approached her and grabbed her by the waist..._

_"What if I am stalking you HONEY..." He grins evilly..."Aren't yoy scared that you have someone following you aroung?" He whispered to her ear as he pulled her closer to him... She blushed hard at this...She pushed him back..._

_"Get your hands off me you PERVERT!" She pushed him hard and she ran as fast as she can away from him._

_He, on the other hand just watched her retreating back with a smirk painted on his face..._

_end of flashback..._

"She really is beautiful once you look at her closely..." He smirked as he remembers what happened earlier..."Wait why am I even thinking about her...I have to stop thinking about her..." "I can't...I can't stop thinking about her..." "Then stop thinking about her already.."His mind told him.."I can't stop thinking about her..." "And why is that?!" "I don't know...there just something about her that I can't forget..." "Don't tell me you've fallen for her?" "ERR...me? fall for her?...NEVER! I'll never fall for her..." "So stop thinking about her..." He fought with his thoughts as he struggled to sleep.

NORMAL POV

Both of them struggled sleeping...each of them have the same thoughts..."Each other..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

"Mikan wake up dear you're going to be late again..." Her mother shook her hard to wake her up.

"Huh? Alright already!" She woke up really annoyed and tired...

She just slept for 2 hours. She was up all night because of her thoughts about him.

"Damn it! That stupid pervert kept me up all night!"

She quickly took a bath and ate her breakfast and hurried to school...

On her way to school...

She was surprised when she saw someone by the gates who seemed to be waiting for someone...He had raven hair...

When she got near the gates...

"Hello princess, good morning!" He greeted her with a smirk.

"What's good in the morning if I get to be pested by you early in the morning, PERVERT!" She said gloomily.

"Woah! Woke up in the wrong side of the bed, didn't you, HONEY?" He teased.

"Hn..."was her reply...

She walked fast so she could get away from him easily...and fortunately. he didn't follow her anymore.

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure you'll be surprised at what's gonna happen soon enough." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Today was the start of their school festival...It was a one week celebration where all of the high school levels will present a sort of fund raiser for the school and also for the students...so they really didn't have any classes...Well, today was the seniors presentation and a lot of students were waiting in front of the auditorium for their fund raiser...

At the auditorium...

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran as she tried to hug her bestfriend...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch Hotaru! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hmmph...Anyway, what's all the fuss about?" She said curiously.

"The seniors are about to present their fund raiser."

"Oh! What's their fund raiser???"

"Buy a ticket and we'll both see..."

"Okay!"

When they got inside it was filled with mostly girls...

"Huh?! Why are all these girls here?"

"Okay now ladies..." The host started.

"You may be all excited about what's going to be our fund raiser..." He said with a smirk..."Well it's quite simple really...We will pick a name from this bowl..." He continued..."And all the names of girls from the freshmen to seniors are written her...And whoever that girl who would be pick will be the lucky girl to have a date with our very own...Natsume Hyuuga!!!!" He finally finished.

As he finished, a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes approched him on the center stage...All of the girls were screaming their hearts out...well, except for Hotaru and Mikan...

Then the host gave the mic to Natsume and the commotion stopped...

"Hey!" Was all he can say.

But at this, the girls were screaming even louder than before..

"Okay...okay...okay..." Said the host to stop the the noise. "We can see that you are all excited...so without any hesitation, I'll let Natsume pick a name now." He said as he let Natsume pick a name...

"Oh! Okay! So the lucky girl to go on a date with Natsume is..." Drumroll..." From 2nd year, Ms...Mikan-Sakura!"

The girl looked at Mikan enviously as she tried not to scream...her heart was beating fast...

"Where is Ms. Sakura??? Please come up the stage to claim your price..."

She slowly walked up the stage...Natsume looked at her with a smirk...

He handed his hand for her to grab...the girls screamed at this...

"So lucky you my princess...You actually won me!" He said teasingly...

"Hmmph...What do you mean lucky???" She retorted.

"So these two will be dining at Cafe dela Campana...all free from the seniors!!!"

He grabbed her by the waist and waved everybody goodbye as he picked her up bridal style backstage...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and guyz sorry also about the wrong grammars or spellings...i will really try and improve...**

**xoxo...c",$**


	5. Date gone wrong

**here you go guys...chapter 5...tnx for the reviews...and again i'm really really sorry for mjaking my chapters short...sorrryyyyyy!!!!!!nweiz...hope you like this chap**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

At the backstage...

"Put me down you pervert!" Mikan shouted as she struggle to get loose of Natsume's arms...

"What's wrong princess??? You should be grateful you know. I don't normally do this to girls who like me. And besides I'm your price remember?" He said teasingly as he puts her down.

"Who the heck told you that I liked you idiot? And besides I'm not going to that stupid date with you. "I'm not crazy you know!" She said as she was walking away.

"Well unfortunately for you princess, you have to go..." He smirked.

"And why is that? You can't force me to go, you know!"

"Well, I won't be the one to do the forcing exactly... The student body is...They were the ones who coordinated this fund raiser and if you won't go, all the money they earned will be given back to the students... So you have no other choice..." He smirked evilly.

"ERR... This really is the worst day of my life." She cursed as she walked away.

"Okay princess! See you here tomorrow at around 8...don't be late!" He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

During their date...

It was silent. Nobody spoke a word. Natsume couldn't take the deafening silence anymore so he was the one who spoke first.

"Uhmmm...so Mikan..." He began.

She was surprised that he called her by her real name. It was the first time she heard him call her Mikan and not by her nicknames like: princess. honey or polkadots. She listened intently of what he has to say but didn't let him notice that she was really listening.

"How do you like our date so far?"

She didn't answer.

"Well...you know...uhmmmm...I'm really sorry for always teasing you...I would really want us to be friends." He said nervously in a low voice.

She still didn't answer...

He sighed at this...He really wanted a conversation with her..."You know what little girl, you have no idea how hard it was for this date to even happen..." He sighed again as he remembers what happened befor the senior's fund raising presentation.

_Flashback..._

_"C'mon Natsume...say yes already! This would really be a great fund raiser...you know that a lot of girls adore you and would die to have a date with you! It's just one date!" A guy with blond hair and azure orbs pleaded._

_"No...why should I anyway? It's just a waste of time Ruka!" He answered plainly._

_"C'mon! What will we have to do for you to reconsider?" Ruka said as he bended on his knees._

_"Uhmmm...well." He said with an evil grin. "Okay I'll do it! Only in one condition!"_

_"YES!!! We'll do anything! What is it??" Ruka jumped for joy at his bestfriend's answer._

_"My date should only be Mikan Sakura...I won't agree to date anyone except her...DEAL?"_

_"Huh?! Well...I guess I have no other choice then...okay DEAL!"_

_So that's why Mikan's name was picked out of the hundreds of femele students in their school because the only name written inside the bowl was her name...quite genious for our little black cat isn't it??? And they also shouldn't be dating in this gorgeous Cafe too...Because all the student body could afford is a free meal in their school cafeteria...Well being Natsume he didn't approve of the idea having a date in the school cafeteria...Where's the privacy wher every student is watching their every move...So that's why this expensive date is an all expenses paid by the one and only NATSUME HYUUGA..._

_End of Flashback..._

He smiled inwardly because of his thought...He can't really believe himself going all that trouble just for a date...

"Well, since you won't answer that question...mind me asking how you became a scholar in our school? Iguess we can start from that." He asked curiously.

He really wondered why all this time, he didn'y even noticed her. And the fact that she doesn't know him is really abig question mark in his head.

Since she also got tired of the awkward silence...She started to answer his question...

She really got surprised why he asked that question...She thought that he really does know sometging about her...And he looked quite curious about it...

"Well..."She began her story..."So that's why I"m a scholar ...I really need to study hard since our father left us and I have to take care of my younger brother and my mom...We may be unfortunate but we are quite happy and contented of what we've got!" she finished.

After her story, Natsume began to realize all the hardships that she and her family had to overcome and he now understands why she really studied hard...

"You know Mikan...You're really a good daughter...You're family is really lucky to have someone like you tao take care of them."He said seriously while looking at her eyes.

She was shocked of what he said..."I never really saw this kind of side of him...and here I thought he was this spoiled rich kid who gets away with whatever he does...But the truth is he really is quite understanding and he's a really good listener.."She thought as she also looked at his eyes...

"Thank you Natsume.."She said sweetly while flashing a gentle smile at him.

"No problem...So back to the question I asked earlier...Can we be friends Mikan?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

She smiled first and then gladly took his hand.

He also smiled back at her..."Thanks Mikan! I'ts really good being friends with you!"

When all was going great, someone suddenly interupted their conversation.

"Natsume-kun! How are you doing?" A girls suddenly approached them and sat on his lap as she wrapped her hands around his neck...

"What the heck is she doing her...She better not mess this up..."He cursed in his thoughts.

"Hn...What are you doing here Permy? Get off me now!" He demanded as he glared at him.

Sumire easily got scared and left his lap.

"Yow! Natsume!" A guy behind her suddenly yelled.

"Koko what the hell are you doing here?!" Ge said while giving him a death glare.

"Woah! What's with the attitude?" As he quickly took a step back. "We just saw you aoutside and decided to say hi."

"And who might this be?" He said as he took a glance at Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura...nice to meet you." She bowed as she introduced herself.

"She's my date remember?" Natsume said as he was getting annoyed at Koko.

"Wait...Sakura? Mikan Sakura? The girl you said that bumped into you a couple of days ago? The girl you said that had a crush on you? The 2nd year? The school nerd? The-"

"Shut up Permy..." He was cut off by Natsume.

Mikan was shocked at what she said and quickly stood up and ran outside the restaurant door...

"Mikan! Wait!" Natsume ran after her...

He caught her hand while she was about to get inside the cab...

"Mikan...what she said wasn't true...please believe me!" He pleaded.

"Let go of me..." tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mik-"

"I said let go of me you stupid jerk!!! Shut up! I don't need your excuses! I thought you were finally different from everyone else! I thought you really like me for who I am and be my friend...but I was wrong...You were just making fun of me behind my back! I knew being friends with you was too good to be true. Never ever show you stupid face from me ever again!" She yelled as she got inside the cab.

"Mikan...no...I didn't"

"Damn that Permy...I finally got close to her and she had to ruin it...Damn her!" He cursed as he clenched his fists.

The next day in school, Mikan kept on avoiding Natsume...She didn't want to see him...She felt so stupid for falling for his tricks...

Natsume tried so hard all day to explain to her what really happened but she kept on ignoring him...Natsume felt so bad..."Curse you Permy!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and that ends my chap5...did you like it???short????i know...**

**but i'm really tying my best to make it longer...xoxo...c",$**


	6. Visiting?

**here you go guys chap6...it's still short but i promise you that this story is really great especially the next chapter...sooo please dnt be disappointed at me...xoxo...c",$**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER VI**

"Mikan wake up! Wake up.." Her little brother tried hard to shake her to wake her up.

"Huh?! What is it Youichi?! I'm sleep! I'ts Saturday for gods sake!" She answered half awake.

"Someone's looking for you..." He said as he was about to leave.

"Huh?! Okay already! Let her wait! I need to prepare my laundry, okay?" She said as she stood up..."Wow Hotaru is really early today...but I can't remember that we have something planned for today. Hmmmmm...Maybe I forgot!" She thought as she grabbed her laundry basket.

Every Saturday, its her chore to wash her dirty clothes.

"Her?" Youich tought in confusion.

As she got to the stairs...

"AAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed in shock as she dropped her laundry basket. It wasn't Hotaru who came over to visit her.

"Hey, princess! Good morning!" He said as he smirked at her reaction.

Her jaw dropped..."What are you doing her PERVERT!!!"

"Mikan...is that any way to treat your guest?!" Her mom stopped her before she got any further. "Here you go Natsume, sit down and have a drink."

"But mom..."

"No buts...hurry up and get changed! And mind you...I can see that you have a lot of laundry to wash!" Her mom reterted as she took a glance at Mikan's laundry basket.

She blushed in embarrassment. She marched right up and change her clothes.

When she got down Youichi and Natsume were playing a gameboy which Natsume brought for him.

"Hmmph." She said in annoyance.

"Oh Mikan there you are. Good you changed in some decent clothes! Now go do your chores."

"Uhmm...Natsume dear you can just wait here until she finishes." She smiled at Natsume.

"Uhmm...Well, I think I'd just help Mikan mom!" He smiled back.

"Mom?! Who does he think he is? He was only here for a few minutes and my whole family got so impressed by him...ERRR!" She stomped her feet as she proceeded at the backyard to start her laundry. He just smirked and followed her.

"Why the hell are you here Hyuuga?!" She broke the silence that was enveloping them.

"Visiting you ofcourse Honey! Since your avoiding me at school...I thought maybe at your house you couldn't avoid me that much. You know your mom is really nice and Youichi too. I'm starting to wonder where you got that attitude of your." He smirked.

Mikan's blood started to boil.."Hn.." Was all the reply she could give to him but if he continues this, Mikan will surely erupt.

Silence was heard again...

She continued her laundry as Natsume was the one who hanged them. When they got to the washing of her underwear...She blushed as Natsume noticed that she was washing her polkadotted panties.

_Flashback.  
She was rushing to highschool building, for she was late for her first class. She didn't quite watched where she was going...when..._

_"Hey watch where your going polkadots?!" She saw crimson orbs looking at her...she was on top of him...She couldn't say a damn word for she was mesmirized by his beautiful eyes._

_After the long silence..._

_" So when are you planning to get off me??? Maybe after staring you could finally feast on my body...since you have'nt even apologized yet." He teased... Laughter was heard._

_She came back to her senses..."Huh?! What?! Oh no!"_

_"That was a good one Natsume!" He's friends laughed._

_"Hn" He smirked " Thanks guys. So little girl, mind getting off me nowor should I wipe first that drool coming from your mouth." He continued to tease.He's friends bursted out laughing again._

_She quickly stood up, he followed mith a smirk on his face. Her eyes got teary as she slapped him hard on the face..."PERVERT!!!!" She yelled as she ran._

_End of Flashback..._

Their first meeting was surley an unforgettable one for that...Natsume smiled inwardly.

"Hmmm...Nice underwear polkadots!" He teased.

"Why you?! Shut up will you! Who told you could help me wash anyway!" She blushed so hard.

"Finally its done!" She sighed.

She wash looking at her hands and Natsume noticed that they were pruny, rough and had a lot of bruises and scars..."Must be all from washing her clothes." He thought. He grabbed her hands which surprised Mikan as he touched and felt them.

"You know...when I'll be your husband, I'll never make you wash clothes again." He said still looking at her bruised hands.

She took back her hands saying..."Why?! Who would wash the clothes?...You?" She teased.

"Nope...I'll buy you a washing machine!" He smirked.

She grabbed a coat hanger and she tried to hit him. Unfortunately, he dodged it.

"Nice try princess!" He said as he winced at her.

She ran after him..."Come back here pervert!"

"So I see you've already finished your laundy. Natsume why don't you stay for lunch." Mikan's mom insisted.

At the table, it was really quiet. Only the sound of their spoons and forks touchin one another could be heard. Mikan and Natsume always took a glanced at each other whenever the other isn't looking. This ofcourse was noticed by her mom.

"Aniki???" Youichi called at him. Youichi started to call Natsume his big brother...

"Yes Youichi?" He said gently

"Do you like my sister Mikan?" He said cutely.

These word made Natsume and Mikan choke. Her mom was just listening intently of what was gonna happen next.

"Uhmm...well, ofcourse I do! I think your sister is really beautiful." He said with an honest tone.

"Oh! Well good then! I like you to be my sister's boyfriend."He said as he concentrated back to eating his food.

Silence was once again heard. They were all shocked of Youichi's words. Mikan just can't help but blush.

"Uhmmm..."Youichi started again as he was finished with his plate.

"How did you and my sister met Aniki?"

"Uhmm...well..."Natsume really can't answer this question properly for their first meeting was quite embarrassing.

"We met at school ofcourse..."Mikan interupted.

"Oh! Are you two classmates?"

"No...not exactly." Natsume started.

"We're not classmate but are classrooms are just near each other so that's how we met. Now Youichi stop asking stupid questions and eat your vegetables." Mikan sighed. Although Youichi was finished with his plate, he didn't touch a single brusselsprout on his plate. He didn't like eating his vegetables.

He just kept quiet after that.

After lunch...

"I think I'll better be going now. It's kinda late." Natsume said.

"Yes! I think so too." Mikan said in excitment. Finally he's leaving.

"Okay then dear. Mikan why don't you escort Natsume out?"

"Sure..."She said happily. She felt so relieved that he's fainally going.

They went outside the door and to Natsume's motorcycle.

"Well, here you are..." Mikan was about to leave when Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks for the lunch honey. I really enjoyed it. I think I'll go back and visit you every weekend from now on." He said as he pulled Mikan closer to him.

"Natsume...I would really appreciate it if you don't come back here anymore." She said while her \head was down and her bangs covered her face.

This made Natsume surprised and confused of what he has done wrong again.

"But...why?" He asked.

"If you want us to be friends maybe its for the better if you would stay away from me." She said in a low voice.

"But how can-" He was cut off.

"It really is for the better Natsume... We leave in different worlds. We don't match that well. And I'm sure your friends won't approve of me. Well then, bye." She said as she turned her back and went inside the gates.

Natsume just drove off in anger and confusion. "Why does she keep avoiding me??" Were the word that kept reminiscing in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review guys...and tnx for the ones who are reviewing me...uhmmmm...this chapter is dedicated to my friend Jezha Lee...xoxo...c",$**


	7. My HERO!

**next chap people...hope you like this one...it's a bit longer...xoxo...c",$**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER VII**

The next few days, Mikan really tried hard to avoid Natsume but since they were in the same school, it was really really hard to do that. They would sometimes bump into each other at the cafeteria or hallways but Mikan didn't mind and she would just ignore it and kept on walking.

"_Its for the best_." She thought deeply.

At the end of the week there was another celebration. At the morning, stalls were put up with different items made by students for other students to admire and even buy.

Mikan and Hotaru were checking each stall when they got to a stall who was selling jars with different colored sand in them and they were decorated differently.

"Look here Hotaru! Isn't this kawaii!!!" She said as she picked up one of them.

"Hn...Whatever." Hotaru said with her usual emotionless face.

Just as Mikan was annoyingly making Hotaru say something good about the jars, Natsume and his gang suddenly passed by...

Mikan couldn't take the silence between them anymore. She seemed so empty without him pestering her life.

"Hi Natsu-" She tried greeting him.

"Hn...Do I know you?" She got herself a death glare from him as he continued to walk pass her.

His actions were like daggers piercing her heart.

"I didn'y mean for something like this to happen..I'm so sorry Natsume." She was so surprised of his actions thet she didn't notice that the jar she was holding was slowly slipping from her grip.

CLASH!!!!

The sound of breaking glass quickly froze all the students near her. She came back to her senses seeing that a she was being watched. Even Natsume and his gang stopped walking and looked at her flushed face.

"Miss you have to pay for that!" One of the sales lady said madly.

"Huh?! Gomen...But I don't have any money with me and it was only an accident." She pleaded.

"You know the rules miss, you break it, you buy it." She said coldy.

"Uhmm...well" She panicked. "What am I going to do? I really don't have any money with me.." Her mind was in panic mode.

"Hotaru can I-" She turned to her bestfriend.

"Don't lokk at me baka. Don't let me pay for your stupidity." She said plainly.

"Oh Hotaru pl-" She was cut off.

"Here I'll pay for it!" Natsume came to her rescue and handed the girl some money.

"Idiot!" He glared at her and came running back to his gang.

Mikan felt relieved and ran after Natsume.

"Uhmmm---Ne-Natsume?"

He turned around.

"Thanks for that! I really owe you one." She said as she bowed her head.

"Hn..." Was his only reple and he turned back again to his friends and they continued walking completely ignoring her.

"Who was that Natsume???" Ruka asked in confusion.

"Who knows..." He said coldly.

She felt her whole body numb. She can't speak, she can't move. All she felt was pure shocjk and sadness. She didn't mean for this to happen. Natsume became someone she didn't want him to be. He turned cold, emotionless and uncaring.

The whole day, she wasn't feeling herself. She felt loke crying so hard but tears didn't seem to fall from her eyes. Her bestfriend noticed this...

"Hey what's wrong with you BAKA?" She asked.

"Hmm...Ne? I'm alright Hotaru! Nothing's wrong!" She denied and faked a smile at her.

"Don't fool me BAKA. I know you're really a bad liar."

"Silly Hotaru! I promise you nothing's wrong. Stop worrying okay?"

"If you say so then...if you're really fine, then why don't you join me watch Black Stained Heart's concert tonight, my treat." She said as she looked at what her bestfriend's reaction would be.

"Well..fine then! I'm gonna prove to you that I am fine!" She said defensively.

"Mikan...don't tell me that you've really fallen for him? If that is so...why are you hurting yourself like this? You're keeping inside of you the feelings that are begging to come out." Hotaru thought worriedly of her bestfriend.

That night...

All the students gathered at the auditorium for thesaid concert. Mikan and Hotaru moved their way to the crowd to reach a spot near the stage.

"I think this is really a bad idea. I should have never agreed to this."She thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The host started. "I am proud to introduce the one...the inly...BLACK STAINED HEART!!!" The crowd completely turned wil as red and white smoke appeared through the stage.

"My heart is beating too fast! I can't take it anymore! Hotaru was right, I'm not okay!" Mikan sighed deeply.

Guitars started playing as the drums began to clash..."Are you guys ready to rock?!!!"Natsume began singing.

FALL OUT BOY

"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"

I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life "Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you got Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

After they finished, the crowd went wild."What's up?! Did you guys enjoyed that? Here's another song! Hope you guys like it" Guitars started playing againn as Natsume sang.

Your guardian angel: Red jumsuit apparatus

When I see your smile tears roll down my face I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know ill find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.

it's ok. it's ok. it's ok.  
And seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Girl you're my you're my my true love my whole heart please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill and I know ill be okay though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven.

After that...5 songs followed and there was a short break before their last song.

"So you guys still with us?!!!" "YEAH!!!!"The crowd screamed.

"This will be our last song for the evening! It's a love song...for a special someone, where ever you are I hope you hear this..." Then he started to sing...

Please Don't Ask Me (with John Farnham)  
Graham Globe

Please don't ask me what I'm thinking It's about you And please don't ask me I never can see you What can I do

_Mikan began to feel that this song was for her..._

My first impulse is to run to your side My heart's not free And so I must hide Please don't ask me what I'm gonna say to you

I toss and turn, can't sleep at night It's worrying me, I go to bed Turn out the light But your face I see

_That Natsume was really getting hurt of what's happening between them..._

It only hurts the more I pretend That we could ever be more than friends Please don't ask me Why I'm so in love with you

_She couldn't take it anymore..._

You could easily make me happy That I know But I'll try my best to never tell you so I will sing to you my love songs And pretend but I'll keep my secret right down To the end

_His words really make her cry..._

Please don't ask me why I'm not talking I just can't explain And please don't ask me why I go walking out in the rain I could not live the lie it would take It would be a mistake Please don't ask me

_She went outside the gym but where ever she went, she felt like the song was following her..._

Why I'm so in love with you No please don't ask me

_"Why?! Why did I have to do that to you? I'm so sorry Natsume...I'm so sorry!" She cried so hard._

After the concert, she immediately went home. She was taking her normal route when...

"Hey there Miss...Why are you alone?" Two drunkards called out to her. She just ignored them and walked faster.

"Hey! where are you going? Where's your boyfriend? Why is he not taking you home? If you want we could take you!" They laughed as they followed her.

"No thank you, my boyfriend is just waiting for me over there so could you go now!" She said nervously as she walked even faster.

"Oh?! Is that true? I don't think you even have a boyfriend. C'mon Miss we'll just take you home!" They insisted.

Mikan was really getting scared when she was about to cross the street, she saw someone very familiar about to ride his motorcycle just across the street. It was Natsume!!!

"NATSUME!!!" She shouted as she ran across the street and towards him.

"Natsume please help me! Some drunks ass men are following me!" She pleaded as she took a deep breath.

"Do I know you? Are we friends?" He said coldly.

Mikan was shocked. "Is he serious? Doesn't he know what's going on?" She thought nervously.

"Hey Miss..." The two were nearing them.

that made Mikan jump. "Natsume please help me!" She said with almost tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey Miss come back here!" The two called after her.

"Oh please Natsume..."

"In one condition..." He said "I'll help you if you'll be my girlfriend!" He clearly stated.

His word made Mikan's eyes widen. "Is he really serious here or not? Does he really think that all of these is just a joke?" She thought confused.

"Well, I'm waiting princess! And looks like they are too." He said pointing to the two guys almost a few feet away from them.

"Okay! Okay!" She finally answered.

He smiled and walked forward facing the two...

"Get out of the way Sonny! We just want the girl!" They said coldly.

"Sorry but I can't just give you my girl." He retorted.

"Oh shut up! She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Didn't you just hear her a while ago? She just agreed to be my girl so back off!!!" He said getting pissed.

The two moved forward and tried attacking him. But unfortunately for them, Natsume was a good fighter. He beat the living hell out of them and two just ran away..

"So how was that for a beating Honey?" He smiled turning back to her.

"Thanks Natsume..." She said as she bursted out in tears.

He rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. He could still feel her body shaking from fear. He felt so bad about himself that he made her really scared.

"I'm so sorry princess...I didn't mean to scare you that much..." He hugged her even more.

She ceased crying ..."These arms...I feel safe when I'm between these strong arms...I Feel that nothing can ever hurt me...Thank you Natsume!" She closed her eyes and felt deeply his warm and gentle embrace...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tnx for those who always** **write me reviews...they really help...luv u guyz...review this new chap okay...tell me if its bad or something...tnx...xoxo...c",$**


	8. Your sweet kisses

**sorry it took me a lot of time to update you guys...this week has been really hectic for me...anyways here's chap8...it's a bit short agen but its sweet and romantic...please read it...and enjoy...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 8**

After a while...

"C'mon already! I'll just take you home!" Natsume said as he insisted Mikan to ride with him home.

"No! I'm fine, I could just walk. Anyway the bus stop is just around the corner." She objected.

"Would you really think that I would just let my girlfriend walk?" He said getting annoyed.

"_Girlfriend?_" She thought smiling inwardly.

"Now get on or should I carry you?" He teased.

She had no choice but to ride with him.

During their ride, it was going smooth and steady. Mikan was thankful for this. She thought that Natsume would speed up. But as they rode, she felt that Natsume sped up. Natsume just smiled when he felt Mikan's hold on his waist tighten...

Their trip was silent yet the atmosphere was kinda sweet...

When thay finally got to Mikan's house...

"Thanks for the ride...uhmmm...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." When she was about to go in she felt someone grab her by the wrist.

"Hey wait a minute Honey, aren't we going to tell mom?" He asked.

"Tell mom what?" She asked with a confused face.

"That we're together!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? Why? I don't want to! And why should I anyway?" She objected.

"Well if you won't tell her I will."

"Okay! Fine!" She felt defeated.

They told everything to Ms. SAkura. And she gladly approved of their relationship. She just reminded Natsume to always take care of her daughter.

After their talk, Mikan accompanied Natsume to his motorcycle...

"Thanks for helping me with those drunkards Natsume!" She said while blushing.

Natsume just smiled..."No problem Honey!'

Both of them fell silent...

Natsume looked intently at their eyes. Mikan just can't help but blush.

"Honey I have to kiss you right now or I'll go crazy!" He said as he cupped her chin and before Mikan could say anything he locked his lips with hers. He kissed her passionately urging her to respond. She was captivated by the kiss so she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck as he snaked his hands around her waist. After almost 2 minutes of kissing each other passionately, he slowly broke the kiss. Her eyes were still close when thay parted.

He smirked at her reaction as she opened her eyes...

"I knew your lips were sweet but I never imagined that it would be that sweet." He whispered while still looking at her eyes.

She didn't respond...

"What's the matter, Honey? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

She blushed deeply by his words...

Her silence made Natsume smile...He couldn't help himself so he gave her another quick kiss...

"Stop it already! Mom might see us!" She pushed him a little..

"Hehe...okay, okay...Sorry! I'll stop!" He said as he backed away a little.

"I think I better get goping princess...I can't wait to see you tomorrow...bye!" He waved his hands goodbye but before he left, he still gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hehe..I'm sorry princess, I just couldn't help myself...Its like I'm captivated by that soft and sweet lips of yours...I love you..." After those words he quickly got to his wheels and drove away...

Mikan still fell silent...no words could express how she feels right now...She felt so happy...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**for those who reviewed on my last chapter...thank you...**

**i love you guys...**

**mwuah...xoxo...c",$**


	9. Dance with me

**sorry guys for the late upload...but here's the next chap...hope you guys like it...c",$**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!!!**

The next day she did her normal routine and went to school...

Approaching the gate she saw someone very familiar waiting for her...yes you've guessed it...It was none other than Natsume.

"Hi princess!" He leaned forward and kissed her cheeks. "Morning!"

"Morning!" She greeted him happily while blushing from his kiss.

"C'mon!" He dragged her inside.

"What?! Wait?! Where are we going?"

"..." He didn't respond as he proceeded to his friends.

"Yo Nat!" His friends greeted.

"Hey, I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Mikan." He intoduced her to them one by one. She felt a little awkward at this.

"So that's why Natsume has been so happy for the last few days! Nice to meet you Mikan! By the way I'm Koko, I'm the ban's drummer!" He itroduced himself as Mikan bowed her head politely slightly blushing.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I have to admit, Natsume is really lucky to have someone as pretty as you! Yuu here, guitarist." He also stepped up and introduced himself. As she did to Koko, She bowed politely and greeted him.

And last was Ruka...

"You know, Natsume can't stop talking about you at our band practices! Even the time when you two weren't together. I'm just glad now that you two are together and that I finally get to meet you. By the way the name's Ruka! lead guitarist and vocals!" His words made Mikan blush. She couldn't believe that Natsume would actually talk about her in front of his friends.

She looked at Natsume...

"What? Hn...C'mon you'll be late for your class!" Natsume dragged her again.

"Yo! Nat! Don't be late for practice later!" Koko called.

"Whatever..."

They were walking(well Natsume was actually dragging Mikan) to the hallways to Mikan's classroon. The hallways were obviously filled with students. A lot of whispers suddenly bursted out as they walked pass them.. Mikan felt a little bit awkward walking with Natsume hand in hand. She could see the other girls' eyes were burning with jealousy and anger at Mikan. Finally, they reached Mikan's room. Near the door was Hotaru waiting for Mikan. Obviously she wanted answers from her. Mikan rushed towards her.

"HOTARU!!!" She ran towards her so-called bestfriend and attempted to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch! What was that for Hotaru?" She cried rubbing her head.

"Hn...What's he doing here BAKA?" She asked glaring at Natsume completely ignoring Mikan's question.

"Uhmmm...well...I'ts really...uhmmm..." She stamered.

"Were together now!" He cut her off.

"Oh. Okay...Whatever." She said emotionlessly.

"Anyway, class is about to start. Let's go in now." Hotaru added as she walked in the classroom leaving Mikan behind.

"Well okay! Uhmmm...well class is about to start. I should go in now and you should get going too." She said as she was about to walk in.

"Hey princess!..." He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Go to the auditorium later..Come and see our practice! So after I could take you home...okay?" He asked.

"Uhmm...well..okay!"

"Okay! Bye now...see you later!" He gave her a quick peck and walked towards the hallways to their own classroom.

She also proceeded inside blushing while holding her red cheeks.

After class, Mikan proceeded to the auditorium.

"Should I go in? I think this is a bad idea." She thought. She was now standing in front of the auditorium door. After so many arguments with her thoughts, she decided to go in. But as soon as she stepped in, she saw Sumire wrapping her hands around Natsume's arm while laughing. As she saw this, she felt like daggers were piercing her heart, she felt like it was being torn into pieces. Natsume saw her standing by the door.

"Mik.." He cut his calling when Mikan rushed outside the door.

Mikan wa snow running down the hallways. She didn't care what people would think of her for crying, she just felt so bad. "I know that this relationship was a joke...but why am I crying so much???" She cried so hard. Luckily for her, the hallways near the auditorium were empty that time.

As Natsume watched Mikan out the door, he also came rushing towards the door to go after her...

he quickly caught up with her...

"Mikan! Where are you going?" He caught her by the wrist and was shocked when he saw tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why are you crying princess? What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Get off me! Don't you dare come close to me!" She pushed him back but this made him hug her.

Tears continued to fell from her eyes.

"What's happening to you? What's wrong? Please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry." He struggled to keep her calm.

"Natsume please stop this nonesense! What do you really want to happen? What is really going on between us? Is there really something going on?" Her words didn't make any sense to him. Her tears just kept streaming down her eyes.

"Princess what's happening to you? What really is wrong?" He hugged her even tightly.

"Isaw you earlier with that Sumire!" She said plainly.

"Hm..." He smirked by her words. "_So she's jealous_?" He thought smiling inwardly. He made her face him and he looked intently into her eyes.

"See here BAKA, I don't like Sumire...She's Koko's cousin, she is practically like that to all my bandmates so ther's no reason for you to be jealous, okay?!" And from now on, I promise you that I would never be close to any girl except you...I love you Mikan!" He said to her softly cupping her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay...Thank you Natsume...I'm sorry too for over reacting...I love you too Natsume." She said softly while bushing.

By this, he kissed her again. This time passionately as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck while he snaked his hands around his waist.

After a while, thay broke the kiss for air.

He slightly backed away with a smile and extended his hands to her. "So princess, can I ask you to dance with me?" He said suddenly.

"Huh?! Dance?! Now?! But ther's no music?" She said confused of his sudden actions.

"To dance doesn't need music...All you need is a partner ." He said still extending his hands for her to take.

She smiled and gladly took his hand. They both danced at the empty hallways with the only music they have is their hearts beating together as one...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

for those who reviewed on my last chap...tnx to all of you...please review this one as well...


	10. To be or not to be?

**hi guyz...here's my next chap...just came out from the oven served hot and crunchy...whahaha...hope you like this one...tnx to those who reviewed my last chap...please review this one as well...**

**xoxo...c",$**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 10**

The next day...

Natsume brought Mikan to his pad.

"Where are we Natsume?" She asked while she looked around. It was huge! It was complete with a music room, a kitchen, a living room and four rooms.

"This is my pad BAKA. This is like my home. I live here" He said as he showed her the living room. It had a big couch and the floor was covered with a white carpet.

"Huh? Why do you stay here? Don't you have a real home? Well you know...the one where you live with your parents or something?" She asked again while she sat on the couch and Natsume just settled himself on the carpeted-floor near Mikans lap.

"Well this is kinda my home now and sure I have but I don't normall stay there. I hate the people at that house, especially my father." He said, anger can be traced from his words.

This made Mikan face him. She was concerned why Natsume said those words.

"You and your father at not close? Why?" She asked curiously.

"More like at war...We've never spoken to each other in years. He says that me and my band is just a waste of time and money and that he wants me to focus more on my studies and take over the family business when the time comes. Anyway, ofcourse I objected. He can't tell me what to do with my life." He said in a boring tone.

"You know Natsume..." She started in a serious tone. "You should understand your father's wishes. He is only thinking about what's best for you." At this, Natsume listened to her intently, she was pleased that Natsume was listening because she felt awkward about sermoning her and butting into his personal problems so she continued.

"But ofcourse you should also ask your father to listen to what you have to say. Sometimes we can't deny the fact that parents also make mistakes. And besides he's your father. You should really fix things with you dad, Natsume." She finished.

Natsume felt silent. His bangs covering his eyes.

This made Mikan uncomfortable.

_"Maybe I said too much."_ She thought.

"Honey? Don't take it the wrong way..." She said while pouting cutely.

Natsume's eyes suddenly beamed at hearing this.

"Uhm-"

"Hey wait what did you say?" He cut her off.

"Huh? What?" She said confused.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"What you said earlier." He repeated himself.

"Dont take it the wrong way?" She said still confused.

"No the other one BAKA!" He said getting pissed.

"Oh!..." She finally understood. "Honey?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, idiot. Say it again! It sounds sweet when you say it." He demanded.

"Uhmmm...Honey?" She giggled.

"Yeah..." He said softly pulling her down near him. This made her jump a little. He smirked and snaked his hands around her waist as he pulled her much closer.

"N-Natsu-" She was cut off.

"Let's not stop this!" He said softly as he layed her down the soft carpet.

He kissed her softly at first caressing her hair while giving her smell pecks on her lips. Then he kissed her passionately and she kissed back making the kiss deepen as his body crushes hers while her hands were lost in his hair. After about 2minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss slowly for air for the kiss they both shared as they stared at each others eyes. Like signalling each other if who will do the first move. At this he was the first one to react. This time he kissed her roughly. He started kissing her lips then proceeding to his neck and her nape slowly unbuttoning her blouse. This made Mikan pressured but to her surprise this didn't bother her. She didn't care as long as she's with Natsume. Her blouse was now off as he began kissing and caressing her breasts gently. She gave a soft maon for the sensation she is feeling. Natsume continued nibbling and slowly reached for her back to her brassier. Unhooking her bra, Mikan came back to her senses and stopped him.

"Natsume...we shouldn't" She said as he stopped. "I'm sorry I'm not ready for this. We're too young. It"s not that I don't like to but we are still young. There are lots of time to do these thing once we're older." She said sounding gently for him to not get pissed off. She stood up as she buttoned her blouse. His bangs were now covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I didn't mean to bring you here and seduce you. Don't worry I understand and I can wait when you're ready." He said slowly lifting his head to meet her eyes.

Mikan smiled at this. She felt relieved that Natsume would understand her. This made her love him more.

"Thank you Natsume for understanding. C'mon! Let's eat lunch! I'm starving!" She said rubbing her stomach.

Natsume smiled at her and he sighed.

"Sure. Let's go you FATTY!" He teased.

"I'm not FAT you PERVERT!" She shouted.

They walked hand and hand outside his pad for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few years...

Natsume and Mikan's relationship got stonger! Mikan was now in 2nd year and Natsume was about to graduate college.

At his graduation...He brought her back to his pad. As they entered inside, the place was all set up. Roses covered the white carpet. A candle light dinner was waiting for them inside the dining room. The atmosphere was perfect. It was really perfect and romantic.

"Congratulations Natsume! She greeted as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thanks Mikan! You know what, I never thought that I would have really gotten this far. I never thought that I would actually graduate college. But because of you, I was determined that I could do it so I would really like to thank you Mikan." He said gently as he looked at her eyes intently.

Mikan smiled at him.

"I'm glad that I became your inspiration Natsume! I'm glad that you graduated and is ready to do whatever you like." She said softly.

"I want you to be there with me Mikan. I would like you to be always near beside me." He said as he stood up a nd came closer to her.

This made Mikan confused.

"What are you talking about?" she said confused.

He then slowly knelt in front of her.

"I always want you to be here next to me. To hold you toghtly and never let you go..." He continued as he pulled something from his pocket.

"I love you Mikan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mikan Sakura..." He opened a little box that he got from his pocket. "...will you marry me?"

"N-Natsume...I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes...please..."

She smiled..."Yes I will." She finally said it and this made her jump on him and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

Although the thought af marriage was a bit early to think about since he just graduated college and she's still studying, she didn't care. She wanted to be with him so badly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so guyz...how was it????was the scene okay????? review me please...i need something for my next chap...tnx...**

**xoxo...c",$**


	11. I'll be waiting

**hi guyz...sorry for the really really late update. i got a little illness of the writer's block...so anyweiz...here's the 11th chapter...hope you guyz like this one...**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Mikan came home that night with a big smile plastered on her face and with only one thing in her mind...**_

"We're going to get married!" She thought dreamily as she approached the front door. As she went inside, the lights were all off.

"I'm home!" She announced. "Mom? Youichi?" She called out but there was no reply.

"Youichi? Mom?" She began to search the house but there was no one to be found. She went to her room and on her bed she found a note. It was obviously Youichi's handwriting.

"Mikan Onee-sama...

They have taken mom to the nearby hospital. She collapsed while she was taking a bath. If you are reading this, please go to the hospital immediately. I'm scared onee-sama!

Youichi

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. She felt her knees weak. Her eyesight was getting blurred as tears were about to flow out. She rushed to the door and rode a taxi to the nearby hospital.

When she got to the hospital, she quickly asked for the information of her mother's whereabouts.

As she neared the room, she saw Youichi outside the door crying with one of their neighbors.

"What happened? How's mom?" She asked with much concerned in her voice.

She knelt down to Youichi. "Youichi, stop crying. I'm here."

Youichi faced her with red eyes as tears still flow down his face. He hugged Mikan and kept crying. She felt bad for Youichi. She wasn't there when this happened. She wasn't there to comfort him. She hugged her tightly.

"Your mom collapsed because of her sickness. I'm aware that you didn't know much about this and that your mother's sickness is getting worse."

She gave a heavy sigh. "The doctor said that she needs to have an operation and it will cost about $10,000!"

Mikan felt weak. Where is she going to get that kind of money?

When it was getting late, Youichi left with their neighbor for she promised them that they can stay there for a while until their mother gets any better.

Mikan was left with her mother. She was still sitting outside her room. She was waiting for the doctor for any news. She was spaced out when someone approached her.

"Hello dear!" A woman greeted her. She bowed in front of Mikan; her crimson orbs made her remember someone very familiar so did this woman's features. She was quite old but judging at the way she dresses, you could tell that she was rich.

"Uhmm...a very good evening to you ma'am and not to be rude or anything but do I know you?" Mikan asked in a very polite way.

"Oh! Forgive me for my manners. I am Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume's mother." She smiled at her.

Mikan's jaw dropped. "And you must be Mikan Sakura. I'm very pleased to meet you dear. Natsume told me so much about you."

Mikan was left dumbfounded; she was left there with her mouth opened while Mrs. Hyuuga just smiled at her sweetly.

After a few moments to suck it all up, Mikan came back to her senses.

"Uhhmmm...nice to meet you too." She said politely and bowed.

"No need to be polite dear. Now Mikan, I didn't came here just to visit you." Her voice suddenly changed. It was now more stern and serious.

Mikan knew this and she herself turned to look at her serious eyes.

"Now, Natsume told me that you and he are planning to be wed?" She asked.

"Yes..." Was all Mikan's reply.

"I don't mean to spoil your plans dear and I don't disapprove of you, but we, I and Natsume's father still have lots of plans for Natsume. And being married is just going to spoil all of that for him. And I still feel that both of you are still young to be engaged." She finally finished.

Mikan just felt silent. Although she loved Natsume so much, she also feels that they are, too young to be married.

"I agree ma'am." She said softly. As she said these, arms enveloped her.

"Thank goodness! I am so sorry dear to come between you two." She said softly to her ears.

"It's okay. I understand." Mikan comforted as she turned to face her.

"Now I know why my Natsume picked you, despite your love for him you are still willing to stop the engagement just for us. You think for what's good for him and this I admire. You are perfect for my son Miss Sakura." She complimented with so much admiration in her eyes.

Mikan felt relieved of this but still her heart stings of what may happen between him and Natsume.

"My dear I really feel sorry for putting you in this very difficult predicament and for coming to you in your mother's illness. In return for my actions, I will pay for your mother's operation. It's only fair for me to do this. I feel so awful for making you decide such a difficult decision." She said.

Mikan shakily hugged her trying to stop her tears. "Thank you so much!" she said gratefully.

In return, she hugged her shaking body for she knew that Mikan was so worried about her mother and the decisions she put upon her was so much of a burden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The day before the wedding, Natsume took Mikan to the beach to watch the sunset...**_

Mikan trembled. She hasn't told him yet, and she doesn't know how to tell him...

"Hey!" he called out.

She was awakened from her deep thought. "Hmmm?"

"Is something the matter? You seem distracted?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Was her simple reply.

"Excited?"

"Uhuh." With this she stopped her tracks.

This made Natsume stop too. He looked at her confused.

Tears began to roll down her face. He took her trembling hands. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. She clutched his hands. "Natsume you know I love you right? And though sometimes I may make mistakes please understand that I only do it because I love you and I only think for what's good for you." She cried so hard. Natsume was so confused of her actions. He could not understand what she's talking about.

"I understand so please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry before our wedding day." He joked a little.

She just continued to shake her head. "I love you Natsume and that will never change."

Still confused, he hugged her tightly. "I love you too Mikan."

Mikan continued crying because she knew that that will be the last time she can ever hold him like that again.

_"I never wished to do this to you Natsume. I love you so much but I believe this is for the better. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes...I love you so much."_ She thought deeply in her tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On the wedding day...**_

Natsume excitedly waited for the arrival of her future wife. Their only closest friends were given the invitations for their wedding. And they were all arriving. After a few minutes, Natsume felt something horrible was going to happen and the fact that Mikan is still not there made his feelings grow.

Hours passed and still no sign of Mikan. Natsume felt battered. The guests were beginning to think that the wedding will not be happening.

Natsume felt like a fool standing in the altar. He was beginning to understand what Mikan was trying to say the night earlier. With this, he rushed to Mikan's house.

When he got there, there was no sign of her. No sign of Youichi and her mother too. Little did he know that earlier that morning they took off for a vacation with Mikan's great Aunts. It was the only thing she could think of to lessen the pain she felt inside. She felt like she needed to get away from him.

Natsume felt rage beginning to build up inside of him. He began to punch the walls and toss the chairs.

_"Mikan you lied to me. I loved you and this is how you repay me? I can't believe that I fell for your stupid tricks...I HATE YOU MIKAN SAKURA!"_ he broke down and cried hard.

_**The next day...**_

Mikan arrived and he got the news that Natsume left for abroad to study there.

_"It's for the best...but I'll always wait for you."_ She thought as she looked outside the window, looking into nothingness...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**there you go...my chap11...sorry for the sad ending for this chapter...but i promiz you that this will have a happy ending...i really promiz...hope you review on this...xoxo...c",$**


	12. please forgive me

**ahhhh!!!really really late update! i know...sorry you guyz...huhuhu...i've been so busy lately...huhu...so anyeiz...here's my new chapter...i hope you guys like it...it's kinda sad though...but don't wori...it gets better...wee!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After five long years...

Mikan was a successful restaurant manager...at first, she was an employee in this bank, she got lucky since one of her customers was fond of her and asked her if she wanted to apply for a job in his Italian restaurant. Well, since the salary was higher there she decided to try it out. She worked hard there for about 3years after she graduated and now since her boss was going to abroad and the restaurant was bought by a new owner, she was left to be the restaurant manager.

That morning when she woke up, she was shocked to look at the time. It was already 7:30 and the restaurant opens at eight. She rushed to the bathroom and took a bath knowing that their new boss will be arriving to check out the restaurant. When she got out the bathroom, it was 10 minutes to eight.

"Oh shit! I need to hurry!" she panicked.

She rushed outside and drove off to the restaurant.

BEEP! BEEP!

She honked her horn. There was a traffic jam.

"Oh not now!!!"

BEEP! BEEP!

She honked again.

After spending almost forever in the stupid traffic jam, she was now 5 minutes late when she arrived at the restaurant.

"Shit! I'm so late!" her heart was pounding. She was nervous to meet their new boss. Not because she was nervous that their new boss would be cruel, actually Mr. Yamato (her old boss) described him as a true gentleman, but because he has the same last name as Natsume. "Hyuuga", she still cries and trembles every time she hears that name.

She opened the front door of the restaurant and was greeted by her co-workers. Her secretary Naomi walked towards her.

"Mr. Hyuuga is waiting for you in his office Miss Sakura." She said politely.

"Oh Naomi, how many times should I have to tell you, call me Mikan." She smiled at her.

"Oh yes! I forgot. He's waiting for you Mikan." She repeated herself.

She just bowed at her and went towards the office. She still feels nervous as she slowly opens the door.

"Mr. Hyuuga? You wanted to see me sir?" She said in the most polite voice not giving any hint that she's nervous.

"You're late Miss Sakura. When Mr. Yamato told me about you I didn't expect you to be so arrogant." His voice was stern and cool and somehow very familiar to her. He was sitting in this huge office leather chair and was faced away from her so that's why she couldn't see his face.

Mikan was left there speechless. Her heart began to beat faster.

"What's the matter Miss Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" He spoke again.

She trembled at the words she just heard.

"N-Natsume?"

"I am your boss Miss Sakura and I prefer you to call me as Mr. Hyuuga or Sir." He finally faced her and there he was. Natsume Hyuuga himself.

Mikan could feel her tears building up her eyes. She could feel that they will flow out any second.

"I'm sorry Sir. Please forgive me Mr. Hyuuga." She bowed politely stopping her tears to flow.

"I need the status report of the restaurant and I want it by not later than this afternoon." He commanded.

"Is that all Sir?"

"Yes, that it all. You may now leave."

She left the room and collapsed into tears after she closed the door behind her.

"I know I've waited for you to come back. But never did I expect for you to be this angry at me. You still haven't changed. Still as handsome as ever but though your features hasn't changed, your attitude sure has and surely your feelings for me has too." She thought sadly as she cried.

That afternoon before closing time, she entered once again the office.

"Mr. Hyuuga? I have the papers you've asked for." Her voice still trembles but she doesn't want him to know.

"Good." He replied as she placed the papers on the table.

As she was about to leave...

"How are you by the way?" He said suddenly.

"I'm fine, doing great actually. You?" she said softly not looking at him.

"I'm doing great as well. How's Youichi? He told me way back that he wanted to be a doctor? How is he?"

"He's fine. He's now studying his Masteral's Degree in Medicine."

He smiled inwardly.

"That's good, and your mother?"

"She's doing fine as well. Now if you don't want anything else then I will leave." She replied with a smile.

"At least he doesn't hate Youichi and mom." She thought to herself.

"Okay. Have a safe trip home then Miss Sakura." He bid her goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

"I still love you." Both their hearts thought of the same words. And both cried in dismay.

The next day...

"Good morning Mikan-Chan!"Tsubasa greeted her as she walked near the counter.

Tsubasa, she once courted Mikan but was easily rejected since she was still in love with Natsume but still they remained as good friends. Every now and then she visits Mikan and brings her friendly gifts.

"Morning Tsubasa-san! What will you have for today? The usual?"she flashed him a smile.

"Yup, and guess what? I have a gift for you and your mom."He handed her a fruit basket. "send her my love"

"Sure. Thanks Tsubasa-san!"she grabbed the basket and places it under the counter. They were mingling for sometime now and didn' notice that Natsume just walked in. he saw the two and got completely jealous.

He immediately called Mikan to his office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"she asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Yes. What do you think you are doing then?"his voice sounded stern and husky.

"W-what do you mean?"she asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean. I' not paying you to sit around and flirt with customers Miss Sakura?"he said angrily in a low voice.

"What?! What are you saying? Is this about Tsubasa? If you really want to know he is a regular customer here Mr. Hyuuga!"She defended.

"Oh! So is that how you treat all your customers then Miss Sakura?"he retorted in a much higher voice than before.

"Ha! What does that suppose to mean? If you have any problems of how I do my job Mr. Hyuuga just ask? I was put as the manager for a reason Mr. Hyuuga and I' start to know me first before you question me."she retorted at the same and equal pitch then left the office as she slammed the door.

"Honestly the nerve of that guy. Is he jealous or something?"She stomped her way back to the counter.

The next day...

Mikan started her daily routine and went to the restaurant and was greeted by Naomi.

"hw are you Naomi?"

"Fine."

Uhmmm, Naomi it' been quite sometime since I saw Robert. Is he ill?"she asked with concern.

"UHmm, I thought you already knew that Robert is no longer working here Mikan."

" WHAT?! WHY?!"

"mr.Hyuuga found out that he was a working student and said that he needs to just keep his head in the books so--"

Mikan didnt even let her finish and instead she barged in Natsume' office. And this really surprised him seeing her face so angry.

"hyuuga! You bastard! How dare you fire Robert? You promised that you will never fire any of our employees! How dare you? Dont you know that he really needs this job? Dont you know that he is the one who provides food for his family and you just leave him jobless like this? Have you no heart? You are such a-"

Mikan stopped her words when he saw Natsume's eaction. Actually she can't see his reaction because his hair was covered with his bangs but she could feel that he was mad.

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? How about you Mikan? Don't you dare say things that you don't have any knowledge ABOUT!!!?"

His voice was as strong and as loud as ever. His words were piercing her slowly.

"You have no right to barge in here and shout at me like this. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! And is it me you're referring to who has no heart? HAH! Don't you dare call me the heartless one here Mikan?"

He was full of anger that he didn't realize that he has already slammed Mikan's back to the wall.

"Natsume! Stop it! You're hurting me!" but he didn't seem to hear her.

She was shaking, afraid of what he may do. She was crying, crying because she knew what he was talking about. She still couldn't see his expression for they were still covered with his black hair. But something fell from his eyes to her hands. It was his tears. He was crying.

"You left me standing there Mikan. You left me waiting for you in front of that altar. I was so stupid. I loved you so much Mikan. Why? Why didn't you show up? Why didn't you come to our wedding day?" the tears were now continuously falling, for she as well started to cry. Her mind clouded up with thoughts of regret. She still loves him deeply. That the reason she never had another boyfriend. That's the reason she kept waiting for him to come back and now he has. And he's changed; she feels that he doesn't love her anymore. She was still shivering.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry." That was all she could manage to whisper hoping that he could hear and he did.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" he faced her. His eyes were so intense.

"Don't you think that it's a little too late for a sorry Mikan? It's been five years." He turned his back at her. "And I've forgotten already, so no need for your stupid apologies. I've moved on and from what I see you have too so I guess it was the best that you left me because as I think of it you still would have left and make a fool out of me anyway and so I thank you for that."

Her eyes were now pouring with tears. It hurts her to hear this from him but she blames herself for the anger he has. She does feel that its her fault but eventhough she knows this, it still hurts her so. She was ready to leave, she can't handle this anymore and so she left, running towards the door. And when she got out, she shivered and cried.

"I'm so sorry Natsume...really, I am!" she broke down and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you go...huhu...so veri sori for the sad chapters...


End file.
